


TLC

by Rincanpy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: Prompt: Omega junkrat goes into heat around alpha Roadhog!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Omegaverse Junkers, and this is more a modern day one. So yeah, I had fun with it.

It was a warm day, not enough to make one overheated unless staying in the sun for too long. Mako was doing just that, however, working on his bike before he went over to Jamison's apartment. He'd finally attached a sidecar that Jamison had been bugging him to do, though Mako himself liked it more when Jamison sat behind him, legs around him and body pressed against him, with his head turned sideways against his back, but, Jamison wouldn't give it up, so he figured he'd please him.

The drive over was short, and he approached the apartment after parking his bike. Outside in the grass there were a few alphas and their omegas cuddling and rolling around. 

'Must be that time of year,' Mako wondered. The scent of the omegas was strong, but it wasn't quite his type. He went inside, ignoring some of the omegas' hungry glances at him, and made his way up to the second floor where Jamison's room was. 

He knocked a few times but there was no answer. He waited a minute before knocking louder, but again, nothing but eerie silence. He pulled his phone from his pocket and texted Jamison that he was here, and asked  if he was awake, only to receive a text minutes later,

_ 'I'm not feelin well. go away' _

Jamison never told Mako to go away; that was a red flag if Mako ever saw one, and worry settled in his gut. Mako pulled out the spare key to Jamison's apartment that he had in his wallet and unlocked the door to enter. Walking in, he noticed that all the lights were out and the apartment was cold, colder than Mako knew Jamison liked it. He made his way towards Jamison's room, and with each step he got a better and better idea of why Jamison wasn't feeling well.

His scent was wafting out of his room heavily and as soon as it entered Mako's nose he felt his body shudder. That scent that drove him crazy, got him hot, and made it hard to think. Peeking into the room only made the feeling more intense.

Jamison was naked, rolled onto his side, hand shoved between his legs, lubricant dripping from his asshole, and soft profanities were muttered between gasps and little moans. 

"Jamison?" Mako called out to him; it was a fight to keep his voice from wavering with desire.

"M-Mako?" Jamison suddenly turned his head to see his boyfriend standing over him. He hadn't noticed him before, but now that he had, Mako's scent was all he could smell. 

"Why are you here? I told you do go away," Jamison mumbled as his hand rubbed, to no avail, at his erection.

"I was worried—"

"Well now you know! I'm in heat. Now go away! Your scent is killing me!"

Mako watched as Jamison continued to almost aggressively stroke himself. He seemed to be causing more pain to himself than anything.

"Jamison," Mako started and sat beside him. "Don't have to suffer this alone, let me help."

Jamison whined at him and nuzzled against the large hand on the bed. 

"Out of medicine?"

"Mmhm," Jamison responded.

Mako moved and lied beside Jamison's sweaty body. "Here, let me," he said and pushed Jamison's semen-covered hand away, replacing it with his own. Jamison arched into his hand and groaned loudly, and Mako began to move his hand faster. Mako lowered his head and kissed Jamison's forehead as the younger man clung to him with shaky fingers, and kept peppering him with little kisses until Jamison moaned to his orgasm. Panting, Jamison nuzzled against Mako and inhaled his scent.

"I'll go out and get you some more medicine," Mako said and stood up.

"W-Wait, don't leave me here by myself!" Jamison stumbled to his knees.

"It's better if you stay here. Your scent is really strong today, and I wanna avoid any fights."

Jamison frowned. "Fine. But hurry back, alright!"

Mako leaned down and kissed his lips. "Be back as soon as I can."

Jamison rolled onto his stomach and watched Mako leave his room. In less than two minutes he felt that aching rising in his abdomen and he became restless and uncomfortable again.

Thirty minutes passed before Mako returned with a little bag of things for Jamison. When he entered the room, he was stunned to see Jamison sleeping. Ungraceful, as the bed around him was ruffled up and messy, and his hand and stomach were dotted with semen, but he looked much more calm than before. Mako placed the bag on the nightstand and rested beside him on the bed, unintentionally waking him up as he did.

"You're back," Jamison said and then yawned.

"Yeah. Feeling better?"

"A bit..." Jamison responded.

Mako smiled. "How many times did you do it while I was gone?" He asked while stroking Jamison's belly.

"Erm...three..." Jamison answered with some embarrassment.

"Huh, no wonder you were sleeping. Must be tired." Mako sat up and rummaged through the bag he brought. He pulled out a bottle of water and a small pill bottle. He poured two pills into his hand and handed them to Jamison along with the water.

"Take 2, then again tomorrow around this time."

Jamison nodded and took the pills and swallowed them.

Mako pushed Jamison down to the bed and covered him up with a blanket. "Now rest."

Jamison hummed as he cuddled back against Mako, loving the warmth of being the little spoon. However, the pills didn't kick in fast enough and his body still ached for sexual touch. His hips began to shift and rub back against Mako, desperate to feel the other.

"Hey now, can't be tempting me like that."

"Can't help it, mate, yer too sexy," Jamison said with a tired grin as he looked back.

Mako chuckled and wrapped his arm around Jamison's body. "Go to sleep."

A few hours later, Jamison woke to feeling extremely warm, smothered, with strong arms wrapped around him. It didn't take long for his sleep-fogged mind to focus and realize that Mako awake, nuzzling his face into the back of his neck, rocking his hips and growling so softly against his skin. His erection was straining against his pants, and Jamison felt it.

"Mako...?"

"Sorry," the small apology was accompanied by a kiss to Jamison's nape, which made his toes curl and his heart flutter.

"S'fine, just...sorry. My scent is doin' this to ya, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...if you don't mind it, you can...between my legs." Jamison moved his body a little so that he was pressed right against Mako.

"Y'sure? Don't wanna pressure you."

Jamison chuckled. "Nah, s'fine. I wanna do it."

Mako kissed Jamison's cheek and then let go of him to push his pants down to his ankles, letting his swollen erection free. Scooting closer, Mako slid himself up between Jamison's cheeks and nuzzled against him, rutting into him a little as well.

"So warm..." Mako mumbled against Jamison's neck.

"Lemmo make it warmer," Jamison said and moved his body forward some and bent at the waist, opened his legs some, and moved back to, with Mako's help, take Mako's cock between his thighs. His fingers squeezed the tip to tease his alpha, making him growl lowly beside his ear, and then began rocking his hips.

Jamison breathed out. "So hot. Makin' me crazy here."

"Be quiet," Mako told him and held onto him tighter as his hips sped up.

Jamison giggled. "Know ya love it." His teasing only made Mako rut harder, and feeling Jamison's fingers wrap around his tip gave him an idea. His omega was in heat, and yet he was doing nothing to satisfy him, so he changed that by wrapping his hand around Jamison's cock and pumping him in sync with his thrusts. Jamison moaned and pushed his butt back against Mako as he pushed forward, mewling happily and in pleasure.

"Jamie," Mako spoke softly and held him tight, moving only his hips fast until he was on the edge of orgasm. Jamison squeezed his thighs and rubbed the head of Mako's erection, and it caused him to spill onto his inner thighs and the sheets, grunting low and deep as he rocked to ride out the orgasm.

Mako breathed heavily and kissed Jamison's neck, his cheeks, anywhere he could reach. "Your turn," he cooed and gripped Jamison's cock in his hand, pumping him quick. It didn't take long for the omega to succumb and give a little cry and giggle as he came once again. Mako wiped his hand clean and pulled Jamison close to his body.

"How you feelin'?"

"Good," Jamison chuckled. "Real good now."

"Pills workin'?"

"Yeah. Still a little uncomfortable but I'll manage." Mako rolled Jamison over to face him. He kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek.

"Need a hand again, just let me know. I'll take care of you."

Jamison blushed softly and then his lips spread into a wide grin. He threw his arm around Mako's neck. "Love you so much, y'know that?"

"Yeah, I know," Mako chuckled.

"And y'know, ya ever need a hand too, I gotcha." Jamison ran his hand down Mako's arm, fingers lightly grazing the skin.

"Hm, I'll be sure to remember that," Mako replied, and gave another kiss to Jamison's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this little fic~ I might have to write more Omegaverse soon.
> 
> I realized that I started this like the bike would have a big part in this fic but whoops nope. Just pointless details because I’m dumb and can’t write PwP without adding useless details to make it more…plot-y.
> 
> \--
> 
>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
